


临摹人生 05

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生 05

和无数实力雄厚的政坛新秀一样，西野选择市议员鹤田秘书这一身份作为起点。外面的世界日新月异，奥运会如同之前的世博会，因东道主身份引起极大关注，许多企业借机瞄准年轻人进行宣传，成功推销新产品，傲然揭示年轻才是主流这一道理。西野在那同时穿沉稳无条纹职业套装扮老，摘下手表和袖扣，专心做职场新人，挡在议员大人前面阻拦媒体长枪短炮，面无表情对镜头说出无可奉告四字箴言。  
西野抛弃游戏机老实上班，黑框眼镜封锁对白石宝具——眼神，整个人都老气横秋了几分，手敲打键盘为鹤田拟写明天早上十点市立高中开学典礼讲稿，中间还要负责把需要签名敲章的讲稿整理好送进顶头上司办公室。西野翻弄厚厚一叠A4纸，眼睛看到奥运主题活动申办字样，又是以年轻消费群体为主要目标的企划，标新立异，需要封锁人流量最大的街道搞步行活动，年轻人彰显自我，车辆禁止通行，但跑酷可以。西野不由自主神游一秒，心说或许自己原本应当属于这里。下一秒只是推推眼镜，将分类好的文件回形针理好，推开鹤田议员办公室大门。  
公职人员生活黑白分明，如果不是迫不得已有特殊情况，白天和深夜过得绝对是双重生活。木讷的职场小新人无法拒绝上级要求，下班之后匆忙吃几口便当便看到鹤田急匆匆推开办公室的门，走路一阵风：“别吃了，到地方绝对有东西吃，饿不到你。”  
鹤田这话意味深长，以为花天酒地，是ALPHA种族共性，投胎上已经赌赢了，享受人生顺理成章。  
西野组管辖范围广，单一个吉原包揽吃喝嫖赌一条龙，想要什么样的美女荷官都能有，金发碧眼国际化，吓煞便衣前来打探敌情的竞争对手，却单单毒品生意不做，西野家的男子汉们一致觉得这东西太过伤天害理，即使是桀骜不羁的西野盛，面对毒品交易也要狠起眼神来表示嫌弃。西野不同于兄长，是西野家最听话的小孩，西野隆一当年身兼龙头老大和新手奶爸两个职位，开会时顺手将西野丢进隔音最好的房间叮嘱不要乱跑，给一只苹果糖做奖励，西野就能自己同自己玩耍。现下她人虽然长大，内在的东西却丝毫没有变化，只要是她愿意敞开心扉的人，一句话说出口就是圣经。  
高档会所仅容VIP入内，不是有两个闲钱就能进的地方，身份是第一名片。西野守在角落吃果盘，面前堂堂鹤田议员正同东南亚来的客人举杯相庆。白粉和钞票都明目张胆装进手拎密码箱，鹤田熟练用黑卡将桌上白粉码成长条，抬手示意身旁保镖。验过纯度之后两方各自点头，箱子换箱子，钞票换白粉，之后只做无事发生，气氛恢复轻松，保镖打开包厢门叫来精选OMEGA，各式各样，总有一款合你的口味。一位长发大眼睛的本地OMEGA一开始没能抢得先机，大佬们身旁的座位都被抢了，正抿着嘴暗道不好，眼神一转却看到角落专心吃果盘的那人，赫然就是八卦杂志常客西野家ALPHA，她转转眼神，从鬓角、鼻梁、嘴唇多处特征再三推断，确定是西野无误。心情骤然好转，OMEGA在西野旁边坐下，伸手便要勾住西野脖颈。  
西野朝一旁挪一挪，不动声色拉开距离，抬眼轻轻道一声不好意思。

西野这段时间被生活推着走，原本会做的事情要做，原本不会做的事情也不得不做。这条路一步一个血脚印，昧心的事情有时不得不去做，看看即便是市议员也要为钱财铤而走险从事培养瘾君子的伟大行业，西野时常为底线问题思虑万千，然而无关痛痒的事情能做的她便做了。只这件事不行。  
新婚那天白石一时好奇，怂恿西野释放信息素，没有彻底经历过发情期的人不知欲望的漩涡深邃起来能够抵达怎样境地，待到觉察出到了难以挽回的境地时已经太晚。  
虽然眼前的西野仍然是被她逼到无路可退、挺直了脊背贴在床头的人，但是有什么东西明显已经变了…白石不解，拿眼睛去细看西野眼睛，僵持几秒之后西野将手里报纸收起，纸张折叠的细微声响和之后的亲吻质感极为相似，以至于白石出现片刻晃神。  
易感期ALPHA的吻像是攻城略地，细致舔舐过白石口腔每一个角落，似乎要把白石全部气息都收藏存档。  
白石分化较晚，生理课虽然拿A+，仍不过是纸上谈兵，缺乏实际操作。称得上危险的发情期有好几次，然而次次逢凶化吉，遇到好心人帮忙临时标记，所以有些东西她都刻意忽略掉。如今却统统记起，只因面前西野双眼晦暗意味加深，让她明白这次总是帮忙临时标记的好心人怕是要变卦。  
暖黄灯光倾泻在白石栗色长发上，白皙耳朵尖尖淘气从发丝间钻出一点点，西野左手抚住白石面颊，对方长发从指缝淌下去，触到发烫的耳后时白石微微抖颤，西野这才拉开一点距离看对方，熏红的眼角和无意识地咬唇，如果再不临时标记的话，恐怕临时标记也解决不了问题。西野日常没什么朝气，整天宅在家里读漫画打游戏，吃精神食粮，一度被父亲认为是性冷淡，此刻却口干舌燥，思绪云里雾里，只有一条结论坚定——弃用临时标记。  
西野有了最终结论，仿佛有了行动纲领，行事主动了许多，伸手去撩白石身上单薄酒色吊带睡裙，双手揽住白石的腰微微用力，让白石跨坐在自己身上。西野手指暧昧地去触碰白石的肋骨，一根一根摸索过来，拇指扫过胸前软肉又移开，从白石衣服里收回手，西野伸手将挂在白石肩上的吊带往一旁拨。  
但是错过临时标记最佳时期的白石显然不像西野这么从容，感受到亲吻就张开嘴来加深，断开了触碰就主动凑上来。西野刚刚把白石右肩吊带拨开，白石整个人就贴了上来，两人身体紧紧贴合在一起，西野无法再继续刚才的动作，只好低头去含住白石裸露出来的右边软肉，舌尖刚刚和硬挺打了个照面，白石已经不自觉地挺起身子，双手抱紧了西野头部。  
西野有点惊讶，想要抬头去看看白石又不忍心停下嘴上动作，现在最高优先级显然是安慰白石的身体。她伸手揽紧白石，微微分开膝盖好让身上的人也打开一些，右手从白石腰窝往下，轻轻滑过臀缝，指尖触碰到一片湿黏，西野后知后觉，这个时候才嗅到空气中浓厚的巧克力味道，自己早先释放的那一点朗姆酒味道早已经消失不见了。  
白石被拖入了发情期，而且现在的情况是临时标记不能解决的了。西野略一思索的当儿，白石空虚到无助，挪动身子找到她的膝盖，晃着腰隔着两层布料去撞她的膝盖，身子一上一下地起伏，西野只好伸手握住白石双臂帮她保持稳定，同时放出信息素中和白石的信息素，以免白石信息素过浓伤到神经等重要器官。  
白石晃动速度变慢的时候西野曲起膝盖去撞她的腿根，看到白石猛然伸直了脖颈，膝盖那里也感受到涌出的小股液体，西野伸手抱住软软朝着自己倒过来的白石，小心地翻身把她放在床上。  
西野俯身亲吻白石额头，触口仍然觉得滚烫，知道刚刚那样并不能解决白石这种程度的发情。于是伸手去脱白石身上睡裙，白石配合地伸直手臂，脱完之后急切地伸手去搂西野脖颈，西野垂头和她接吻，之后胡乱啃她的下巴，然后是脖颈，所到之处津液带来一丝微不足道的凉意，又迅速蒸发，仍然是没什么作用，白石的体温丝毫没有下降。西野只好往下移，脱去白石湿透的底裤，打开白石双腿，手握住脚踝微微折起，亲吻白石的腿心。嘴唇刚刚磨蹭了一个来回，白石已经抖着往后挣扎了好几次，都被西野握住脚踝狠狠往后压，反倒暴露的更多，舌尖终于与肿胀的核心打个照面。没多久就又泄了一次，西野都含在嘴里，终于松开双手，安慰地揉揉白石紧绷的大腿，抬头去和白石接吻，仍然是烫的。  
没有别的办法了，这种程度的发情原本也不是这样就能解决的。西野试着拿手去按白石的腿间，湿的一塌糊涂，很轻易就探进去一小截手指，白石啊了一声，深吸一口气，紧绷到连肋骨的形状都能看见一点点。  
西野小心地动作着，慢慢把手指往里面送，指腹转着圈想要找到生理课上说过的那一点。只是两人都只是在书上看过而已的程度，一个生疏到不行，一个又敏感到不行，西野指尖按过哪里，哪里就急切地缠上来想要裹紧她的指节。西野抬眼看向白石，白石咬着下唇，右手捉紧了床单，头发被压出蓬乱的形状，注意到西野在看自己，白石无意识发出短促的鼻音，左手伸过来摸西野的脸。西野手上缓慢动着，凑过去在白石左手手心里蹭了两下，张开嘴轻轻咬住了白石的指节，舌尖轻轻舔弄着。  
OMEGA的身体有性事上的天赋，白石逐渐习惯，开始轻微摆动腰部，西野见状加快手上动作，白石招架不住，左手从西野嘴里抽出来，胡乱地去揽西野的脖颈，结果被西野左手捉住十指紧扣摁在床上，又去了一次。白石皱着眉咬紧下唇，西野怕她咬伤自己，抬起头来和她接吻，感觉到白石体温好像终于下降了一些，心里松口气，欲望却慢慢上涌。  
西野伸手分开白石双腿，白石脸红红的，眼角挂着一点眼泪，胸口的肿胀硬硬的硌住西野掌心，西野拿手指夹住，听见白石猛然加重的呼吸，抬眼看时白石却别过脸去故意不看她。  
然而再次被西野一路顶开的时候白石仍然不由自主地伸手去摸西野，被西野俯身抱住，下一秒西野坐起身来，连带着将她也带起来，腰慢慢往下沉，因此被进得很深，控制不住地喘息起来。腿忍不住想要夹紧却不能够，西野手上动作加快，逼迫她仰起脖颈来，好在她胸前和锁骨上留下粉色印记。西野抬眼看白石，跨坐在身上的人被做得微微有些失神，涨红的脸上刘海汗津津变成几绺，露出光洁的额头来，漂亮又可怜，栗色的长发有一些垂在不知是沾着汗水还是什么水的胸前，和白石极为白皙的皮肤形成鲜明反差，情欲得一塌糊涂。西野忍不住拿另只手去揉，白石害怕失去平衡，只得伸手抱紧西野。底下一阵收紧，有什么东西顺着腿根在往下淌，她莫名有点委屈，低头去看西野，她的ALPHA眼睛亮晶晶地望着她，凑上来要同她接吻，白石伸出手指阻拦这个吻，食指贴在西野唇上。  
你不能和别人这样。白石被西野顶弄得受不了，身体剧烈发抖，明知OMEGA性别天生处在劣势却还是这么说。  
西野愣了一愣，张口舔舐白石横在自己唇上的手指，眼睛弯起来。  
嗯，不和别人这样，只和你。  
白石再到的时候已经累到没有力气，小腹仍然在抖，西野亲吻白石。和之前不同，这次轻柔的很，与情欲无关，只是替白石缓解莫名情绪。等白石冷静下来再去咬她的腺体，体温总算是彻底降了下来。

天早已黑透，作息好的人家早已窝在床上给小孩读睡前故事，鹤田这边却才刚刚完成交易之后的附加程序，心满意足地将几只箱子交给保镖拿去分给手下小头目，顺手将一叠福泽谕吉塞进保镖口袋，意思是随便花花。  
当年一人在隔音室和自己玩耍的小孩已经长大，在东京中心的店里吃果盘，眼观鼻鼻观心，满屋子的信息素和各色各样的OMEGA也不能动摇她半分，只是记着那句话。别的ALPHA左拥右抱，充分发挥性别优势，西野不这样。  
因为她不能和别人这样。  
小孩子长成被生活推着走的小大人，仍旧妄想维持一方小天地，和心上人互相幼稚许诺，承诺你永远不要变，我也永远不要变。  
藤原在前面聚精会神开车，西野头靠在车窗上，凝视窗外街景，回想今天所见，觉得几乎支撑不住。想起要回到的公寓里不止自己一人，又突然觉得可以就这样支撑很久。  
她伸手握住胸前吊坠，上面那颗子弹是风间写字楼里发生爆炸之前，她从西野盛那把M2000里取出来的。那把M2000一共还有四枚子弹，她讨厌四这个数字，觉得不吉利，便留下一枚同那些尸体一同爆炸，剩下三枚亲手带回来，一枚做成项链时刻戴在身上，另外两枚同白石那瓶口嚼酒一同，放在多宝格的最上方。


End file.
